Mischance's Flight
by Flash Unique
Summary: Le monde se déséquilibre, les esprits manquent et les anciens sont chargés de rechercher de nouvelles légendes... Pitch se voit attribué une mission : trouver et faire en sorte qu'un de ces élus choisit par l'Homme de la Lune devienne un immortel. Il va alors rencontrer un humain qui pourrait être le pire ou le meilleur qu'il ait jamais vu...


**Cette fic est un crossover croisant One Piece et le film d'animation Les 5 Légendes. Je ne l'ai pas posté dans la section prévu à cet effet car ce fandom est bien plus actif ! ^^**

**Note : Si vous ne connaissez pas One Piece, aucun soucis ! Tout est expliqué ! ;3**

**Bref... (hum hum) Prologue pour introduire mon cher piaf rose et après nous passerons à l'histoire proprement dite ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Il y avait un océan indomptable, le Nouveau-Monde, et puis il y avait cette île ensoleillée, DressRosa.

Il y avait l'immense villa grouillante de vie et de bonne humeur et puis il y avait le maître des lieux.

Cet homme si grand aux cheveux blonds, aux lunettes de soleil, au sourire et au ricanement particuliers, aux vêtements colorés et au manteau de plumes célèbre, à la peau bronzée et au caractère imprévisible.

Il mordait la vie à pleine dents, organisant des fêtes sans fins comme des réunions au sommet, participait à des guerres comme à des parties de cartes, faisait plier les réticences d'une jeune fille comme un adversaire au combat.

On pouvait le craindre ou l'admirer, le détester ou l'apprécier, mais certainement pas l'ignorer ou rester indifférent en sa présence.

Il était de ces personnes capables de tout – du mieux comme du pire –, et que, soit, l'on aimait profondément ou, soit, l'on haïssait sans limites.

Il vivait sans aucun remords, que ce soit envers la femme qui l'avait abandonné, l'homme qu'il avait tué, le plan qu'il avait raté ou la bataille qu'il avait livré.

Le terme « regret » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Il semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de sourire et, lorsque son rictus se renversait, on s'attendait toujours à une catastrophe…

Quand il parlait, on l'écoutait immédiatement car sa manière de traiter les mots et les phrases était quasi hypnotique.

Il était sadique avec ceux qui le détestaient, cruel avec ceux qui le menaçaient, solidaire avec ses compagnons, manipulateur avec ses ennemis, charmeur avec les belles, triste avec la fin des choses, rieur en toute circonstance.

Sa personnalité était insaisissable. Il pouvait se montrer totalement épuisé puis énergique un matin, joueur puis irritable dans l'après-midi, déprimé puis fêtard le soir.

Ce comportement de girouette lui donnait le défaut d'être volubile et immature mais, pourtant, l'amenait toujours à être heureux.

Il était artiste. Artiste dans ses mouvements. Artiste dans sa manière d'être, d'agir. Artiste dans ses larges mains aux doigts effilés qui étaient tour à tour, tâchées de sang, inondées de larmes, serrées solennellement, saisies amicalement ou caressées amoureusement.

On l'entendait souvent dire des choses radicalement différentes dans une même conversation car ce qu'il pensait, il le disait sans hésitation.

Il décrivait, ressentait, voyait, vivait d'une façon qui échappait à n'importe qui.

Il aimait les bonnes choses comme il acceptait les mauvaises. Il chérissait les petites habitudes quotidiennes et insignifiantes comme les grands événements rares et souvent importants. Il adorait les fêtes bien arrosées, l'odeur de l'hémoglobine fraiche, les cocktails fruités, les affrontements interminables, la couleur rose – « La couleur des passionnés ! », disait-il –, la vue d'un bon désordre, les jolies filles, massacrer salement et dessiner des arabesques sorties de son imaginaire.

Adolescent, il avait pris la mer – cette mer qui le fascinait tellement – dès qu'il se fut adapter au fruit du démon qui lui avait offert un pouvoir immense mais l'avait privé de sa capacité de nager.

C'était un pirate, un corsaire, un homme d'affaire, un vicieux, un fou, un camarade, une menace, un allié, un ennemi, un amant, un confident, un ami, un stratège, un excentrique,…

…Quelqu'un qui aimait la vie.

Il avait pour nom Don Quichotte Doflamingo mais était tantôt appelé « Joker », « Doffy », « jeune maître », « mister » ou simplement « Dofla ».

Et, un jour, les ombres pénétrèrent son sommeil…

« Le roi viendras te chercher… Car tu seras le prochain immortel… » dirent-elles.

* * *

**... J'ai l'impression d'avoir écris une sorte de déclaration d'amour à Doflamingo XD **

**Review ? N'hésitez pas à me balancer toutes vos pensées (bonnes ou mauvaises), ça me ferai très plaisir ! ;3**


End file.
